My fire burns for you
by vixtertrix
Summary: My first story so be nice :) one shot of Peeta and Katniss on the train


Katniss' POV

I lie in my bed, on the train from the Capitol after the victory tour, only wearing Peeta's overly large shirt. I guess my thrashing from the nightmares kicked the heavy quilt to the floor. I've never told him I wear his shirt to sleep. It makes me feel weak to know his smell is the only thing that calms me enough to even far asleep in the first place. I'm so sick of not sleeping. You'd think my brain would get bored of playing the same horrifying images that plague me every damn night.  
Screw this… I get up, maybe one of the Capitol chiefs could make me a hot chocolate, actually maybe I could make it myself, shouldn't be that complicated. I've made plenty of mint teas in my life, I'm pretty sure the same skills apply.  
My bare feet squish into the rich green carpet, probably wouldn't be to back to sleep on actually and I pad across my room to the door. I open the door and jump out of my freaking skin because I walk smack, bang into Peeta's chest.

"Holy shit Peeta! You scared the hell out of me!"

I'm shaking hard and my hearts pounding, I'm not sure if it's because it reminded me of my nightmare of… I shake the memory from my head, or the fact my hands are still resting on his very unclothed chest right now.

"Damn Katniss" he chuckles sounding nervous "I could say the same"

I raise my eyebrow quizzically at him, whys he standing outside my door at 2am?

"Oh … I was er… I… I couldn't…" He stammers out which is weird for him, he's usually great with words.

"Sleep?" wasn't so much of a question when I know very much how he feels. We sleep so much better when we're together.

He sighs "yeah," he smiles sadly "you to?"

I mirror his smile and slide my hand into his warm one, seriously his hands are massive, it envelopes mine, and I pull him silently into my room and he follows me to my bed. Peeta picks up the quilt from the floor and wraps it around us as he cuddles me from behind.

"Oh katniss?" he whispers so close to my ear I can feel his lips moving and he voice sends this strange electric feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"mhmm" I don't trust my voice to stay level.

"You're wearing my shirt" Oh shit. I can feel his smile on my neck.

Playing it cool, "yep, problem?"

"Defiantly not, actually I kinda like it" he whispers even more quietly to me.

My face is beet red now, I don't like embarrassment, revenge is in order. I shuffle round so that the tip of my nose is touching his.

"Do you now?" I whisper back,

"mhmm" I can just see his face frowning slightly, concentrating, in the artificial moonlight in a beautiful starry night sky glowing from the giant screen on the ceiling. His hand is resting on my cheek and he lightly brushes his thumb across my bottom lip leaving a fiery trail behind it.  
I gasp and my eyelids flutter shut at the contact. Frustrated when he goes no further I frown at him and sigh.

"I…I'm sorry katniss" he misjudged my frustration, thinking I don't want his touch.

I sigh and roll my eyes, I could try to tell him how I feel about him but I know I never could, I'm not good with words. However I can show him what he means to me.  
I push him on to his back and straddle him earning myself a surprised gasp from his lips, his beautiful lips, I could just kiss them forever. I planted one small kiss on his surprised lips and pulled back to gage his reaction, to see if he accepts me. His response was to pull me back to him and kissed me gently at first but put all our emotions and silent feelings into that passionate kiss.  
I wanted to be closer to him, I wanted more of him, I wanted to love him. Love. That word brought me up short, I broke away from the kiss breathing heavily. I gazed down at the boy with the bread, his deep blue eyes as deep as an ocean watched me. Peeta, my Peeta! Yes I did love him and I want to show him so badly that I do.  
I ducked my head back down to his and kissed him hard, his hands left trails of fire down my back as he ran the tip of his tongue across my lip. I eagerly accept him loving how he's so gentle with me when I'm so demanding with him.  
I feel this fire smouldering in the pit of my stomach has I long for Peeta's touch and I moan in sweet agony as his hands explore under my shirt but stop just below my breasts. My body grinds forcefully without my consent over Peeta's manhood and the sensation a relief for just a moment emits a moan from me and a low growl from Peeta who flips us over so he's on top of me and my legs still straddling him. I can feel his arousal pressing against my thigh which caused the fire in me to burn harder for him to be closer.

Peeta tugs my shirt up and stops halfway up my torso and asked shyly "may I?" I nod realizing I'm already half naked in front of him. I blush as he lifts the shirt over my head and he gazes into my eyes.

"You're so beautiful Katniss." He whispers to my before kissing my neck.

I blush and tug on the hem of his shirt, he's still far to dressed for my taste. He helps me and pulls it over his head. He kisses and bites my neck causing me to moan as he moves to my breasts, kissing and sucking on my hard nipple and squeezing and pinching the other with his hand. I whimper as he drags his teeth across my chest to worship the other one. The burning between my legs is now impossible to ignore, the throbbing is the only thing I can think about.

"Peeta!" I moan, bucking my hips into his erection.

He grinds into me still in his underwear, I writhe under him. He kisses me deeply whilst still grinding forcefully against me, the flood of sensations running through me make the burning stronger, I let my frustration out through dragging my nails down his back, he moans into my mouth. He stops grinding and I cry out in protest but he kisses down my body and stops and kisses the sensitive nerve spot above my core then stops again. My body anticipating his touch is almost too much to bear. Then he slides one finger into me as licks my clit causing my hips to buck into him but his other hand stills my movement as he licks me so slowly I moan into my pillow and writhe for his touch. He begins to move faster and faster and the pressure building up in me is too much and I can't hold it, I'm about to explode and he stops.  
"PEETA!" I cry out in agony "please, I need you!"

"I need you to" his voice deep and husky with the same need.

He takes off his underwear and I see him for the first time as he positions himself above me and he is big.

"Are you sure?" he asks even now when he needs me so bad he'd still stop for me.

I kiss him passionately and breathe "yes"  
He pushes his erection slowly into me and I bite hard on his shoulder to keep the cries silent. It hurt I'm not gonna lie but the sweet pressure was building up in me again as he continued to thrust into me faster and harder. The pressure in me exploded and I came hard screaming 'Peeta' and he moaned "I love you Katniss" before he came, thrusting once more hard into me.


End file.
